The bomb
by tlawrence
Summary: What would happen if someone bombed the school would new romance arise. OC smut dldr My first story please review tell me how to make it better. Mostly Zevie maybe Grelson and Kavin later PLEASE REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

I was in English on the last day of school before finals staring at my crush Zander when IT happened. It was a normal day, perfect you could say. Then I heard a beeping, I shushed everyone, and when they stopped talking they heard it to. We ran out of the room, and I told my teacher to shut, and lock the door. As we ran I heard the beeping getting louder, and quicker. I ran into the office, and told them what was going on they made an announcement, and in a few seconds everyone was pouring down the main stairs. When everyone was outside, and safe or so I thought the next thing I knew the beeping was rapid, and then stopped the bombs went off, and out of nowhere Zander came, and tackled me to protect me from the debris. When the dust stopped flying I tried to get Zander to get up but when I managed to turn over I noticed he wasn't moving I pushed him off as sirens screaming came closer I checked for a pulse I got one he was alive. But maybe not for long he had a big gash in his head. At that moment I realized he risked his own life to save mine. When the ambulance came they made me go even though I only had scrapes. When we got to the hospital they cleaned me up, and rushed him to surgery. After three hours of panic I was told he was awake, and I could go see him. When I walked in, and saw the bloody bandage J freaked. He opened his arms for me, and I ran to him, and he held me close while I sobbed into his chest. Then he took me by surprise, and told me, "Stevie I love you, please stop crying. This may seem out of the blue but, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes."

"I understand if you need time to thi-, wait did you say yes."

"Yes I." I had meant to say more but I was cut off by him crashing his lips into mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Please review I got 19 views pretty proud but I need feedback tell me if you like it hate and why and tell me how to improve**

Time skip: A year later.

We did finals in another school, and graduation on Main Street. Now a year after the bombing I'm sitting at home with my boyfriend Zander on our anniversary of a year we just got home from our anniversary lunch, and my parents are in Las Vegas. Right now we're watching a romantic comedy, and cuddling on the couch. I sigh as I remember the last few months, and I think of how lucky we all are, and lean against Zander's chest. He leans down, and kisses the top of my head. I can't help but smile a big goofy grin. I twist around in his lap to look him in the eyes, then, we lean in to kiss each other. But, before he does I put a finger to his lips,

"Not here, on my parents couch."

"Alright," he sighs. I laugh grabbing his hand, and drag him upstairs to my room. I open the door, and he picks me up bridal style, carrying me over to my bed, then hops up on top of me. He starts kissing me, not passionately like the day we started dating but, with more need. Slowly kissing down my neck he hits that spot making me moan. He pulls off my shirt, and his own, them pulls off my bra unhooking it in the back, then sliding it off with his teeth. He throws it into the pile of our forgotten clothing, then attacks my breasts first, grabbing as much as possible in his hands and massaging them, then he takes one in his mouth tormenting it with his mouth, and rubbing the other. When he thinks the one in his mouth has had enough he switches. He slowly continues kissing down to the waist band of my pants he un- buttons them and slides them down and smirks when he see how wet my panties are.

"Excited much?" he whispers seductively in my ear. I had had enough then. I flip us over so I'm on top and un- button his pants but when I un- zip them I press down so he feels the vibration making him moan my name.

"yes, but I'm not the one with a ten inch boner." With that I slowly glide his boxers down and grab his shaft and start to stroke up and down on it. Then I take him in my mouth using my tits rub the rest if his shaft I couldn't fit in. He grabs my head bobbing it up and down while moaning,

"Ba- baby don't st- stop"

Switch POVS: Zander

I want to give her a little something in return for that so before I cum I grab a chunk of her hair and pull her up to my lips again just to push her down on the bed and tear her panties of her and start rubbing her clit and say,

"You're so wet for me, I love it." She tries to say something but can only moan when I slip a finger in her, I add another then another then start to eat her out. She moans my name really loud and I tell her how good she tastes.

"I want you now," She says.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." So I slip on a condom and line up with her entrance this is only her second time, I know it's going to hurt her but I feel better because I think about how she choose me to be her first. I look up at her to make sure she is sure and she nods. I slowly push into her and she cries out in pain, I kiss her gently because I hate to see her in pain.

"We can stop if you want."

"No, just let me adjust." I continue to kiss her slowly.

"Go." I start to thrust into her and moan at how tight she is.

"Ooh, fuck yeah, fuck me harder." I start to thrust faster because it is such a turn on for me when she cusses. She's screaming my name as she cums and that sends me over the edge I thrust as fast as possible then cum and pull out if her, throw the condom away and fall by her side. I pull her close and buries her face into my chest and we both drift off to sleep.


	3. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

Okay so I have been getting a lot of views and I have to right more to this story but I will not continue posting unless I get five reviews positive or negative. so if you want more please review and if you don't can you please tell me why you don't like it and what would make it better. for every five reviews I get I will post a chapter long or short reviews I just need some feedback.


	4. Chapter 3

**Inspired by my first reviewer: **AvalonxNaruto

Morning:

I woke up before Stevie did so as I looked at her sleeping I could not help but think of how I almost lost her;

_I heard the beeping getting fast I knew what that meant Stevie was still near the door, before I could even think about it I was running towards her and talked her than it all went black._

It's hard to believe that just a year ago she was just my friend I don't know how I stood it. I think sometimes I would not have been able to tell her I loved her if I wasn't a little loopy still but I have no regrets. I remember the day we met we were five…

_I was sitting on my yard with Kevin and Nelson watching some movers taking boxes into the house next door the Vegas had just moved to LA we were really sad because we were good friends with Victoria and it looked like it was only boys much, much older than us. Than we saw a girl our age playing with a soccer ball._

_"Nelly, Kev you wanna go talk to her?"_

_"No way," they said in unison._

_"Your loss." I walk over to her I tell her my name,_

_"Hi I'm Zander, who are you?"_

_"Stevie and don't try anything pretty boy I may be small but I grew up with five brothers."_

_"Understood can I play?"_

_"Sure"_

Ever since than we were inseparable Kev and Nelly finally started talking to her and I was there through everything from when Justin stood her up and she caught him having sex with Molly to when she couldn't sleep for three months after the bombing. I start to feel her stir beside me and she wakes up.

"Good morning beautiful."

"G'morning"

"How are you?"

"It happened again."

"No!"

**So I know I said I would wait for five reviews but I got three really good reviews so… Oh and btw I do not own HTR so this was inspired by AvalonxNaruto so thank you and once again I ask for feedback I will explain the thing at the end next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Thank to trying2stayhopfull for being such a sweetheart go read her stories this chapter is for you.**

_ "It happened again."_

_ "No!"_

"Please tell me you didn't have the nightmare again." After her dad bombed the school she kept having a nightmare about him breaking out of prison and coming back and abusing her again, he was a crack addict and a drunk. He would beat her and beat her but she never let anyone know until after the bombing. **(1)**We were going to her house to right a song and she thought her dad would not be home but he was and when she walked in he said

"You're a still alive?" After that he saw me and I couldn't believe it he tried to act like nothing was wrong and play it off like he was relived, but I was not buying it. So I went up to Stevie and used my sleeve to wipe the makeup off her face, she had a black eye and a bunch of other bruises. I grabbed her and pulled her out of the house and her dad started to chase after us but I was already calling the police when they showed up they arrested him for child abuse and then he confessed to the bombing after being seen on the schools security camera tape. Later that day when I asked Stevie why she didn't tell anyone not even me she said it was because her dad said he would rape and kill her if she told anyone. After that I all could do was just stand there in shock and then I grabbed her and just held her.

"Z, Z, Zander, ZANDER!"

"Huh, I'm sorry what?"

"Don't worry too much okay, look it only happened once and it was shorter and less bad, you just told me to always tell you when it happens."

"Yeah."

"Come on we have to go rehearse."

**(1) This was after Zander left the hospital so about a week later.**

**So what did you think I notice all reviews and see all my silent readers so please please review and I know it short but I have had writers block.**


End file.
